


La Vendetta

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drug Withdrawal, Extended Scene, F/M, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Hurt Poe Dameron, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Missing Scene, Mother Leia Organa, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Drug Use, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Poe Dameron, Spice Runner.In order to get out of the spice trade you were given a high dose. Then sent on your way to wean off the effects. To possibly survive or die. SW: ROS Alternate Scene.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Babu Frink, Poe Dameron & C-3PO, Poe Dameron & C3PO, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron
Kudos: 18





	La Vendetta

La Vendetta  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Poe Dameron, Spice Runner.  
In order to get out of the spice trade you were given a high dose. Then sent on your way to wean off the effects. To possibly survive or die. SW: ROS Alternate Scene.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own.

LA VENDETTA

Zorii Bliss couldn’t believe the rumors that Poe Dameron was here. After all he did to get away. Yet here she is with a weapon to his head and him asking for her help. Going against her better judgment she takes him to Babu.  
Looking over her shoulder she looks to the Jedi and the former storm trooper before speaking smuggler code to Poe.  
“So how did you survive?” Poe glares a her.  
“Determination.” He speaks as they descend into Babu’s lair. The black-market mechanic is shocked to see Poe and goes off on him as well. With quick surprise of how he is alive and you should be dead.  
“Yeah he should,” Zorii says moving to stand at a wall. C3PO walks between the trio.  
“Is this about the time when you joined the resistance but was very sick?”  
“You were an addict?” Finn looks shocked and angered by this revelation. Shocked still that Poe had been a Spice Runner. Now to add addict on top of this new knowledge of his friend.  
“No.” Poe says. Turning to look at Zorii and Babu to not say anything. But that doesn’t stop C3PO.  
“No, Master Poe, was given a lethal dose of Spice in order to be removed from the smugglers guild in order to join the resistance. He just barely survived the flight home and then Mistress Leia…”  
“CAN IT 3PO!” Poe shouts. The room goes still. All eyes on Poe as he takes a breath to calm himself. “It’s not important. We need to find what is on that dagger so let’s go.”

/LV/

Zorii goes out to scout the area while C3PO is being hooked up. Finn and Rey keep glancing over at Poe. Poe just talks occasionally to Babu, catching up.  
“Master Poe?” C3PO looks upon the man. “I must apologize for what I divulged. I forgot my promise to Mistress Leia.”  
“I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to scream. It’s in the past.”  
“You live.” Babu adds. “You great pilot to fight.” Than ambers back to work.  
The duo walk over toward Poe.  
“Poe, I’m sorry.” Finn says. “I’ve only heard stories of spice runners and knew of some troopers who were hopped up on that stuff. To believe that you were an addict… I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Finn knew by Poe’s body language that he wanted the matter to be dropped.  
“How did you survive?” Rey asked. “I remember some slaves who could not pay for their Spice and had to go without. Most didn’t make it.”  
“Leia,” Poe answers them softly. “I informed her of what would happen and she helped me through the symptoms. I don’t think her force vision saw that part of my recruitment.” Smiling he continues, “She is the light in the dark.”  
Zorii comes back in and they are ready to get the information about the dagger.

/LV/

Poe looking for strength sitting by Leia’s body. Closing his eyes remembering the day he dropped in front of her to officially start fighting under her command. Literally slide down the wing of his ship before her to collapse. Then the week of hell. Skin burning from the inside. Soft hands upon his brow. Sweet words spoken in a motherly voice. Telling him to fight and to breathe.  
“I’m not going anywhere.” Leia would inform him through the withdrawal.  
Opening his eyes to the reality of her body before him.  
“How do I do this without you?”

/LV/

Poe is sitting on his X-wing looking over at the celebrating resistance. He needed a moment away from them. He had made sure Finn and Rey were okay. Then he was looking for his friends and members of his squad. There were only 2 left from black squadron beside him. Moving away from the noise he climbs back up onto his X-wing to get away from it all. To seeing those ghost of those who they lost fill the empty voids of celebration.  
“What’s wrong?” Poe closes his eyes at the voice talking to him. “Poe.”  
“Leia,” opening his eyes to look at the force ghost standing beside him. “We lost so many. I began to lose hope. I thought….”  
“We are the spark that ignited others to act. They did come.”  
“But we lost so many.”  
“And you stopped the first order.” Leia rest a hand on him and takes a deep breath.  
“Did you see us winning?”  
“No.” he looks over at her at this.  
“What did you see?” Poe stares hard at the force ghost. She smiles gently at him.  
“That would be giving it away.”  
“Just give me something.” Give me hope.  
“You don’t need anything that you already have, Chancellor.” Poe looks to the empty spot beside him in shock.  
“So that’s how it’s going to be.” Both looks back at the survivors this time smiling.

/LV/ The End


End file.
